<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>New World by DemonRyuk</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29529744">New World</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonRyuk/pseuds/DemonRyuk'>DemonRyuk</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Dimension Travel, Eventual Romance, F/M, Gen, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Reader-Insert, Realistic, Slow Burn, Survival Horror, The Author Regrets Nothing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:54:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,506</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29529744</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonRyuk/pseuds/DemonRyuk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Talk to truth and get sent into a new world?  Sure.  Get sent to new world as a girl?  Fuck.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>To death do us part </p><p>Truth</p><p> </p><p>**there is suicide in this chapter**</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The year was 2021 February 16, the day that he was going to die. He doesn’t when yet, but he can feel it in his bones, deep within his heart, and it was something that he was truly afraid of. He has been sick for a while now; it was mild from the start. He had a cold, a runny nose, and even a headache for the first sixty-two hours, but it gradually got worse. He started experiencing muscle aches almost everywhere in his body on the fifth day. It didn’t last long; he felt amazing the next day, but he should have known that lady luck hated him. He started having a fever and his body felt like he got run over by a semi. Now, knowing what is going on in the world today, he wasn’t looking forward to the news he was about to hear when he called the hospital. He told the person on the phone his symptoms but he got told that the hospital’s around the area are full of infected people already; they didn’t have one more room to fit a person.</p><p>Shaking his head to get rid of the memories of a couple of weeks ago. Shakily getting out of bed, he walked, painfully, to the bathroom to inspect himself one last time. Opening the door to the bathroom but he paused. Does he really want to look at himself? Does he really want to see his pale skin and tired eyes? He knows he looks like shit, he can feel it throughout his entire body. Feeling a slight tickle in the back of his throat made him cough and slightly made him move forward into the bathroom.</p><p>With no choice, he glanced to his left to look in the mirror. Flinching at what he saw, but he looked closer at himself. Moving without thought, he placed his hands on the sides of the sink as he peered at himself. His dirty black hair sticking to his oily skin, he almost looked like Snape with how dirty and oily his hair is. Looking at the rest of his features. He had almond eyes that glared at everything around him with piercing black eyes that looked like darkness could pull you into them. He had under-eye circles from a restless sleep. He really couldn’t get any with how much pain he was in.</p><p>A cough forced its way through his mouth as a burning pain spread throughout his chest and throat. Blood splattered on the mirror in front of him and slid down his chin, tiny droplets hitting the sink below him. It’s too much. He turned away from the mirror as his hands shook. Why him? Why did he have to get it? Why couldn’t he live to find a partner? Have kids? Why can’t he have that? It was everything he wanted but no, God or whoever was watching fucked him over. Give him COVID and make it worse than what everyone else in the world was having. Sighing as silent tears slid down his cheeks. They sparkled in the light from the bathroom as he fell to the floor.</p><p>He wants it to end; the pain hurts too much. He didn’t want this, by god he didn’t want this. Hugging his knees as he planted his face on his arms. His body shook, but doing that gave him sparks of pain. It hurts, everything hurts so much, he wants it gone. Take it away, he silently begged, but no one was listening to his Pleiades. What a pitiful human he was. Here he was wishing for something to go away while others in the hospital were suffering through worse. But could he say that? Was he selfish for wanting something to go away? Was he a horrible person to wish that? He doesn’t think so. Maybe there was a way to get rid of the pain?</p><p>Slowly looking up as the thoughts in his head screamed at his pain. Get rid of the pain, find a way, get rid of it, find a way! His inner voice screamed at him. Scrambling to get up and hit his arms on the way out, he ran to his bedside table and jerked the drawer open. He heard a tiny crack when he did it, but he didn’t care at the moment. His hands shook as he grabbed a bottle, shaking it lightly he heard the pills in the bottle. Yes, these would work. Fentanyl pain medicine that he got for one of his surgeries. Opening the bottle and pouring the rest of the pills he had in his hand. He completely forgot what his doctors told him as he threw the pills into his mouth. Swallowing them was hard. It felt like sandpaper scraped the inside of his throat. He grasped his throat as he coughed as his life depended on it. But it slowly dulled to a blissful, numbing feeling. Whipping his mouth with his hand, he dully looked at the smeared blood.</p><p>He was getting tired, so he got into his bed and laid there. The pain that once burned like the fire had faded away to an icy numbness. Black filled the edges of his vision and the only thing he could hear was his heartbeat. His breath came in ragged, shallow gasps. Seconds passed as he laid there. It was peaceful, almost like he was just going to sleep and be better the next day. So, closing his eyes as he remembered he didn’t call his parents yet. To tell them how he was doing... but he could do that tomorrow. Taking one last deep breath, his heart stilled and his mind slowly welcomed the darkness of a never-ending void.</p><p>Growing up, he has been told that death was peaceful, that it was like he was getting held by a kind hand and they shall lay him wherever he rests. He believed it as well; he wanted his death to be peaceful, but that would not happen, apparently. For he opened his eyes to a white room. He has only seen something in Asylums. This wasn’t heaven or even hell. It was unnerving to be in here, all alone, with no one to talk to. He felt nervous, so he spun around to see if he could see anything in the distance, but it was white all around. It scared him. What if this is his purgatory? He turned around again, only to find some kind of door. Looking closer to it, he saw a diagram? He doesn’t understand it; it makes little sense. But it confused him. “What is all of this? Where am I?” He stood there for a bit, thinking.</p><p>Till a voice called out to him. “Yo!” he jumped and turned around, fear and adrenaline coursing through his veins. His eyes widened as he saw what seems to be a white male that blends in with the room sitting on the ground. The male had a wide grin on his face, but that was about it. There was nothing else, no eyes or even a nose. There was even black around the males’ person. “Who... Who are you?” he asked, well whispering, but it appears the being heard him clearly because the male’s smile grew bigger. He doesn’t know how the male could do that, but he watched as the male threw up his hands and excitedly exclaimed, “Why, thanks for asking!” The male said as he dropped his arms. “I am the existence that you folks like to call “The World”. In other words, the universe, in other words, God, in other words, truth, in other words, all. In other words, one and in other words, " truth slowly brought his hands up and pointed at him. “You.” Listening to truth was confusing. Telling him he was everything, all things. It was mind-boggling. But, it seems to be true since listening to truth’s voice, sounded like everyone. A man or a woman, sometimes even a child. He scowled at the other being in front of him. As the door behind him opened up to show an enormous eye in a black void.</p><p>“Welcome” the male in front of him spoke as small black hands shot out of the door and to him. He screamed as he felt his skin light on fire. He ran forward to get away from the small hands, but more shot out and wrapped around him. Causing him excruciating pain, biting his lip to keep his screams in, but the pain grew too much. So he screamed into the white room. Truth sighed and used his pinky to pick in his ear. “You are nosy, Mr. I-wanted-to-kill-myself-because-I-couldn’t-handle-pain.” He continued to scream as he got sucked into the black voice. The doors slowly closed as truth grinned at him “I will show you “truth” ." It was the last thing he heard before the doors slammed shut and he fell into darkness.</p><p>He fell for a bit before small sparks of light shot past him, images of things he doesn’t know about. Men, women, and children dying to large monstrous things. There was so much blood. God, why is he seeing this? He doesn’t want to see things. Please take him out. “I want OUT! “He screamed into the void and it seemed like it heard him because he was back into the white room again. He was breathless when he came out. </p><p>Only to find truth right in front of him again. Giggling, he shivered as he covered his body. Still feeling the effects of the black hands. “What did you show me?.. “he could tell that his voice was shaky, but he was curious. Truth opened his arms wide as he laughed loudly. “You see, Harkan. I have shown you a different world, of course! “he tilted his head. Different world? What does truth mean? Is there a parallel universe or a different universe? Could he mean the multi-universe theory? He didn’t notice that he looked down while he lost himself in thought. He shot his head up as he heard Truth’s voice again. “As I’ve said, I am everything. I am the one that watches over the different universes and different timelines. You thought, well, you are someone I find interesting. I have watched you from birth, I have watched you as you’ve slowly died in that bed. But what I find about you is your soul, Harken. “</p><p>To think that a soul was a real thing. Could he break the soul down into tiny parts and build it back up again? Is it possible to hold two souls together? “Hey! Listen!” He shook his head and looked at Truth, he scratched the back of his neck sheepishly “I’m sorry Truth” he apologized. Watching as Truth shook his head and continued to speak to him. ‘You have a powerful soul Harken, strong enough to withstand many things. So, since you are now dead. Let’s make a deal.”</p><p>Tilting his head in confusion, “A deal? What kind of deal?” he asked as he walked closer to the male in front of him. Only to stop when he was a couple of steps away from truth. It was suffocating being this close to the male. He felt uncomfortable, sick even, but he stayed where he was. He heard Truth giggling insanely. “You get to live!” truth said as he thrust his arms into the air in his excitement. “Ain’t that exciting!” truth exclaimed as he fell into a fit of laughter.</p><p>It was exciting to hear that he could live again. He looked at truth with hope in his eyes. “Deal,” he said with confidence in his voice, which made truth leaned back before leaning forward, his grin slightly bigger than before, but Harken didn’t notice it. All he had in mind was the ability to live again. "Oh?  You don't want to know the  consequences?  Alright!  Off you go now" Truth waves Harken off as the door behind him opened again.  "Wait?! Consequences!  Truth-" he got cut off when the black hands pulled him into the door again.  He soon blacked out when the lights flashed before his eyes.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>*** warning*** <br/>This chapter has the use of Racial slurs.  I'm sorry for not putting the warning in the first place</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He woke suddenly, every thought in high definition. His eyes take in every ray of light to the beautiful blue flowers that he was laying. He could feel his heart pounding as if he had woken up from a nightmare. He groaned as he pushed himself up, he felt awful. There was pain all over his body, like little tiny needles were poking at him every two seconds. But it was slowly going away as each minute passed. “Yana! Hey, Yana!” he heard a child's voice calling to someone off in the distance, looking to where the voice was coming from but frozen when he saw something in the corner of his eye. Bringing his hand up only to freeze again when he saw that his skin was dark. </p><p>“What..the fuck?” he whispered but didn’t think about how his voice was softer than it once was. He brought his hand up closer to his face, he was seeing things right? He must be crazy or he is probably high or something, because his skin was dark like chocolate. Wasn’t he supposed to be white? He got lost in thought when he felt a light tap on his shoulder. It shocked him out of his head and into the eyes of clear blue skies and golden blonde hair. The boy he now realises, smiled at him. Like they know him. ‘Yana, come on let's go find Eren.” the boy grabbed his wrist and pulled him off the ground with a slight huff. Soon both of them were running off to find this ‘Eren” person. </p><p>Soon both he and the boy heard a bell ringing loud and clear throughout the town? All he has seen was buildings made of brick which was a new one for him. He has only seen that in the countryside never in a city but it seems he's not where he was supposed to be. Looking around him he saw tall walls that he has only seen in the memories on the door. “Oh shit” he whispered again. “Come on Yana, the scouts are back! That's where Eren might be”  the boy said as he dragged him along. </p><p>They ran for what felt like forever till they stumbled upon a group of people guddled on the sides of the road, almost like a parade was supposed to come through. He felt the boy let you off his wrist and went off somewhere, leaving him in the crowded area. Sighing he looked around and finally noticed that he was shorter than everyone there. Of course he was a child and a black child nonetheless. He gasped as he got pushed. Hitting the ground hard he looked up to whoever pushed him. Only to see a man glaring at him. “Watch where you're going Savage”  he felt his body flinch at the slur.  He doesn’t like this time period after hearing the slur, it makes him want to punch the man. Looking away from the man he silently got up and dusted off his...dress? </p><p>Completely forgetting about the man and lightly  patting at his dress as he felt numb. He was a girl. A girl, meaning no dick. No fucking penis. What the fuck. Clenching his jaw together as his fists balled up tightly. His or her knuckles started tingling at how tightly he was clenching his hand. Taking a deep breath through his nose and slowly exhaling out the mouth as he slowly started to calm down. Shaking her head to get rid of the feeling,  making her dreadlocks cover her face. He...she looked closely at her hair, she noticed the small hair jewelry attached to hi-her hair. Lightly touching it with her right hand, she felt a small sense of pride as she looked at them. Feeling the slight carvings on the clasps. </p><p>Hearing the clicking of hooves touching the ground made her look up but scowling since she was short. Looking around again to find something to stand on, spotting boxes stacked together off to her right. Lightly jogging to them, making the hair jewelry click together as she moved. Climbing on top of them was a struggle for her new body. The muscle was gone only leaving behind weak arms and legs.  Huffing she looked above the crowd to the on coming horses. All she saw was green, but the smell of death and decay hit her nose, making her turn away as she felt herself getting nauseous. Was this normal here? Death and despair?  Turning back when she heard a sharp cry of a woman. </p><p>She saw the woman on the ground holding something tight to her chest. “But my son...did he help?” the woman's voice spoke of loss, so deeply that even she felt it in her soul. “Even if he didn't do anything directly...My son's death helped humanity fight back, didn’t it?” the woman looked up to the man in front of her, Yana shivered as she watched from where she stood. From where she was she saw the man's face darken as he shook and he fell to his knees. “Yes!...No. Our recon this time didn’t...no..” the man stopped as he quivered. Bowing his head he yelled to the high heavens. “We never learn a damn thing!” He cried to the woman as he continued to speak. “It’s my fault...My incompetence caused us our men's lives! And we didn’t learn a damn thing!” Yana felt sick as she listened to the man even if she doesn’t understand but the body that she now uses does. Jumping off of the box as she covered her mouth, feeling sick enough that she wants to throw up. </p><p>She followed, slowly to not cause her body to throw up. Where she last saw the boy run off to. Listening to the crowd as they talked about what they just now wicknissed. </p><p>“What a waste” </p><p>“What a mess”  </p><p>“We are wasting our taxes on them” </p><p>They are ungrateful idiots, she couldn’t help but think to herself as she listened in. They are doing something for them, from what she has gathered so far. They are helping and dying for them. Maybe the people here need to see what the ‘scouts’ do for them, maybe then that can change their minds on what they say. Following where the boy went, even if she slightly remembered where the boy went. </p><p>She's lost...throwing her head back as she groaned loudly. “Fucking hell, I, a twenty-four year old man, have gotten lost, fuck, well granted I am in a new area.” She looked into the sky as she watched the birds fly by and the clouds slowly move. This new world is certainly cleaner than Earth, no pollution in the air and murky waters, even if there is no plumbing. Since everyone and everything looked like something from a history book. She even saw someone a while back throwing what looks like shit out the window. Disgusting. Humans are disgusting little parasites. Sighing she continued to walk forward but got thrown off when she felt arms wrapping around her and pulling her into a warm body. “Yana! Where have you been, child?” she heard a woman's voice next to her ear. </p><p> Wiggling out of the woman's arms so she could take a look at the woman's face. The white woman with black hair and blue eyes smiled at her. She guessed that this was her mother, since the woman hugged a random child out of nowhere. Placing a bright smile on her face, she beamed at the woman. “Sorry, momma! I just got lost on the path of life!“ Her mother looked at Yana for a second in confusion before shaking  her head as she reached for her hand. “ I’m not your Mother, now come along Yana. You still have to get finished with the chores you haven’t done yet.” The woman looked over her shoulder to her. “Or do you wanna get punished again like last time?” Yana was confused, what does she mean about getting punished?  She felt the woman pull her hand , encouraging her to move. </p><p>They made it to a house closer to the fields and also to the wall, he really needs to figure out what the walls are exactly. The woman let go of her hand as she marched right into the house, from the outside was different from the other houses, this one was made out of wood. Dark wood from the looks of it. It was also falling apart it seems like. Taking a deep breath she walked right up to the front door only to stop when the smell of feces and piss assaulted her nose. She gagged and covered her mouth. What the hell have they been doing here to make it so bad? </p><p>“Nigger! Get your ass in here and fucking clean this damn place!” she heard from inside the house. Grimacing at the slur. Of course they would have racism here. Sighing and taking a deep breath only to regret it when she smelt the foul smell again. She opened the door to see a fat man, bright red to the face. Making him look like a pig, an ugly pig at that. She glared at the man. Who was he to call her that slur, “what did you call me fucker?” the man flinched in shock but before long he grew more red to the face. She couldn’t help but think if she said anymore would he turn into a filthy pig? </p><p>Besides she doesn’t care if someone were to call her shitty slurs, 2020 and most of 2021 were a different breed to this time period. With all of the riots and Black Lives Matter business going on.  Of course she agrees with all of it but she sees it in a different standpoint. All lives matter to her, whites, asians, blacks, indians, ect. There is also a stand point that black people themselves are the only ones that get to decide what they want to be and not white people because white people have always had their different classes of whites. </p><p>This also doesn’t stop her from wanting to punch the person calling her slurs, people need to understand that words are power and with that power someone could die or worse they could snap. Though humans do not understand that do they? Their minds can’t comprehend that we are the same, we all have, ” Water: 35 liters, Carbon: 20 kg, Ammonia: 4 liters, Lime:1.5 kg, Phosphorus: 800 g, salt: 250g, saltpeter:100g, Sulfur: 80g, Fluorine: 7.5 g, iron: 5.6 g, Silicon: 3g, and 15 other elements in small quantities.... that's the total chemical makeup of the average adult body.” she spoke out loud as she watched the pigman get confused with her words.  “See? Humans are the same. We are not different chemically. “</p><p>Chuckling to herself as she turned back around, she wasn't going to work for some cracker who was gonna bitch about nothing getting done. He has two hands and feet, he can use them, maybe even lose weight while he’s at it. She walked out with a middle finger high in the air, leaving the man to be in shock. </p><p>She walked around as she thought about her situations, she wondered what her consequences were. She knows two of them already but is there more that she doesn't know about?” People passed by as they pointed at her  and whispered to the people around them. She’s glad that she can’t hear them but it's almost like they have never seen a colored person in their life. Especially when they are moving away from her like she has some disease. She wished that people back on Earth were like this. </p><p>“The Walls are God's creation! God has given us peace! God loves us-” </p><p>Tuning out the preacher since he was starting to annoy the daylights out of her. Truth wouldn’t build the walls to protect them. He most likely would tear them down just to toy with them. Especially if he was bored. She listened  back in when she heard the grunts of pain coming from someone to her right. Looking over she noticed the boy from before, she also noticed that there were three other boys with him. Looking closer she could see the beginnings of bruises on the boys cheeks. </p><p>Her feet moved on their own as she started to run to the boy. He was a nice boy and he doesn’t deserve this kind of pain. The boys didn’t pay attention as the boy that was hurting him raised his hand almost like he was going to slap the other- “Stop that!” She heard from the side of her, glancing over her shoulder she saw a dark haired boy running along with her. It was possible that this boy was friends with the blonde one. Looking forward again she saw the three boys getting cocky, snorting silently but the three boys paled as if they had seen a ghost. They ran off screaming about a ‘Mikasa’ She stopped alongside the boy, who laughed loudly. “Haha! One look at me made them run!”  She shook her head. It wasn’t possibly that the boy next to her could do that with just his looks. “No..it was Mikasa that scared them off Eren.” Eren pouted at the boys words before turning back and glaring at..how the hell did a little girl get here? Well, she could guess that this was Mikasa. </p><p>Silently watching everyone as she noticed the blonde boy try and get up only to fall back down again. Eren grew concerned for the blonde as he shuffled over and stuck his hand out, “You okay, Armin?” he asked as Armin looked at his hand only to look away and bite his lip. “ I can get up on my own.” he told all of them as he got up finally. She sighed and clicked her tongue against her teeth, “Tch” she turned away not noticing the other three looking at her with confusion. </p><p>She walked with them as she listened to what they were saying. Armin was looking at the ground as he explained what happened. “I said humanity needs to venture into the outside world at some point..only for them to get upset and then beat me up as well as called me a heretic.” She glared out in the open air, “So what? You are a heretic for only saying that they should see the outside world? Fuck them then. It’s bullshit if they can’t get the stick that's deep inside their asses out and see the beautiful blue ocean.” the three looked at her with wide eyes “You have seen the ocean? “ Armin and Eren asked her at the same time, making her wonder what is going on with this world. “Have y’all not seen the ocean?” They shook their heads, she sighed and continued on speaking, “Well never mind about that then, anyway, people will always think that when there is peace that there will never be chaos. It’s inevitable you know. As long as there is greed, lust, rage… there will always be chaos. It’s how humans are, always scheming behind the scene. Planning to take down everything. We can never live in a perfect world and people tend to forget tha-” </p><p>Lightning stuck outside of the wall, causing everything around them to shake and crumble, almost like an earthquake. They all stumbled before they got their barings. Hearing the cries of children and the silence of animals. She looked around as she grew tense. There is danger somewhere, something was about to happen and she doesn’t know if she prepared for it. </p><p>Watching as families ran to were the lighting stuck, “Hey! Armin!” she turned to where Armin was running off to, it caused everyone to chase after him. Growling softly at the idiots , yes, run straight to the danger dumbasses. Following after them was a little bit hard since it seems like everyone was heading the same direction but she managed slightly. </p><p>There was a massive crowd in front of them staring up at the walls, following were the people are looking-</p><p>“HOLY FUCK”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter Three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>fuck you Truth </p><p> </p><p>The fall of Zhiganashina</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Time has stopped, there was no sound as everyone looked up at the tall monster looming over the wall that has protected them for many years. There were no animals speaking to each other, no human soul made a sound but they all felt a shiver go down their spines as they heard the wall cracking to the strength the monster was using. It felt like time had slowed down as Yana felt the beginning of doom. It sounded like a bomb had been set off near the wall. Then the sounds came, the blood curdling screams as everyone was killed off by the falling boulders of the wall. She stood in place as everyone around her started running away, screaming still, like that's all that they could do. She would have done the same if she hadn't been staying in place. Fear courses through her veins, the fight and flight instinct she has hasn’t activated at all as she watched everyone around her get eaten or crushed. Such ugly little creatures running around and or just plain out walking. One monster was somewhat close to her, so she watched as one picked up a little girl, the little girl was going to die, she needed saving. What can she do? Yana was only a little girl, she doesn’t know how to kill them but covering her mouth as she watched the smallest of the ghastly creatures opens its mouth and slowly descends the little girl in its mouth. The girl screamed bloody muder till the monster's mouth clamps down on her head, the screaming has stopped but the spray of blood covers her from head to toe. All was silent till the monster turned to her, its eyes cold and dead, filled with hunger that one can’t describe. </p><p>God the smile on the monster was something from her nightmares, such a wide smile, something you would see on a happy child but to see it on such a thing? She doesn't know if she could ever look at a child without seeing that creepy smile on their faces. The thing twitches almost like a baby that doesn’t know how to use their limbs. God, the thing is like a baby. The screams blended in the background to where it was just only white static, it was horrifying. It twitched again as it started to walk in front of her, the ground rubbled with each step, making everything in her body vibrate. Her bones ratted like the fear of god stuck her as the things' steps escalated into a thundering roar.  It was getting close, the stench of blood got thicker in her nose before something or someone slammed into her body and a pit grew in her stomach as the thing in front of her got smaller and smaller. </p><p>She finally realised that she was in the air and that there is a person holding her close to their chest. She’s safe, safe, SAFE, there is no child monster in front of her, she didn’t see a child get eaten before her eyes. This was all a dream. Yes, just a dream, no nightmare. She just wants to wake up, WAKE UP, she could feel her breathing get faster as she didn’t ‘wake up’ like she wanted. That this is the reality she has been thrust into now, that she did in fact see a child get eaten before her eyes. There is quite possibly a bunch of other people getting eaten near her, the static in her ears finally clears up but she wishes that it hadn't because she can finally hear the person, male, voice trying to sooth her. But she could also hear the screams as people got eaten or crushed again. This was going to be in her nightmares for years to come. Who cares if she has the chance to live again, She wishes that she was dead so she doesn’t have to be in this world. </p><p>That isn’t possible Yana</p><p>Hearing Truth's voice in her head was almost calming, since everything around her was chaos, but to hear the insanity and glee to her pain is frighting. The male was speaking to her again but she can’t concentrate on it, why can’t she focus on him, why is everything spinning and black dots appearing in the corner of her eyes, fuck, is she going to pass out, of course she was, it was her final thought before her whole world goes black. </p><p>Waking up in the white room is giving her mixed signals, for one it could possibly be an insane asylum which wouldn't be the first time, that's a story for another time but apparently you can’t talk about how to kill someone successfully in front of a teacher, who knew? But it could also mean that she was inside of truth's realm, something that she doesn’t want to be in right now. Because this is something that would really make or break what she already has going on inside her brain right now. </p><p>She could still feel the burning of her blood pumping in her veins and her limbs shaking as she laid there to get her bearings. Of course that was something that isn’t going to happen and she doesn’t know what to do with it. How does she even breathe when it feels like she couldn’t get any air in her lungs. She could still feel the fear as she watched that kid get eaten. She can still feel the kids blood on her skin. Why does this have to be the world that she wakes up in? Why couldn’t she wake up in a world where everything was fine. Where no one was dying. Why this one? What did she do in her past life to be put in a world such as this? </p><p>Hearing the cackling of Truths voice clangorous through the room made her head split. Till finallyTruth spoke. “I sent you here because you did terribly on your last world~” she could still hear the insane giggle coming from truth.  Sighing she sat up and looked at the white male sitting in front of her, tilting her head back she saw her door right behind her, opened for some reason. Sighing again she looked back at truth. “What do you mean oh wise one?” Truth laughed that god awful laugh as his grin widened to show his teeth. He carelessly moved his hand back and forth as he spoke. “You see, Yana, you have asked me the same thing in the last world~ Wanting to go somewhere else because everything gets hard. The pain will not go away~” Truth opened his eyes to showcase his purple never ending eyes. She could see the pure insanity. It makes her shiver just looking at him. “Isn’t that what you said to me before meeting me again?~” </p><p>He chuckled as he leaned his head on his right hand that was propped up on his knee.  "Everyone has a chance of reincarnation but that is not the case for you.  You see, Yana, you are my knight.  My toy, I put you in one world and see what you do in there. If I find you have done good I reward you, if I find what you did dissatisfied then I take something away!" He threw his hands up in the air as if what he said was something good.  "You finally messed up! You have been doing so well, that it was all so boring!" He chuckled again as he leaned forward, almost like he was looking down on her. It makes her feel so small, but if she is his pawn then there is something that she could do to change it in her favor.  </p><p>“You see, my dear Yana. You grew up in a lovely home, filled with riches and gold, but you hated it so much that you left and found yourself an apartment. All by yourself and you see I had a whole lot of things planned for you, so many new things that would make your life so much better. Yet,you threw it all away and left!” truth glared at her like she did something wrong for just wanting something she wants, not something that would have been handed to her on a golden platter. Truth chuckled and waved his hand, dismissing her back into her gate. “That is all I wanted to say, now please my dear knight~ Continue to mess up for me!” with that said the tiny black hands pulled her into her gate. The black mass focused on her left arm as the tiny fingers started to peel away at the first layer of skin. The pain burned like white hot embers throughout her whole arm.  She never thought that she would have to go through something like this before. The black hands tore away at the layers of skin, showcasing muscles and bones even leaving her nerves exposed out in the cold air. It hurts, it hurts so much. She couldn't handle it, it was getting too much for her brain to process. This was the worst pain she has felt in her whole life, why was she getting punished for what she, no, he did in his last life. He did nothing wrong! Please, just make it stop! His mind shouted as he fell into a never ending blackness and into the blinding light of the sun. Blinking a couple of times to get used to the sunlight that attached his eyes and made them irritated. He can feel the ground on his back and the sound of people screaming and crying pierced the air as his hearing came back at full force. Pushing himself off the ground, his left side feeling lighter then it should be,but he thought nothing of it as he sat down on the ground that swayed softly from side to side as whatever he was on rode the waves. Bringing his left arm up to his face only to feel nothing, opening his eyes again as his mind tried to process what was going on with his left arm. Only to scream loudly as he saw the empty space where his left arm should be. Fuck! Why did truth have to take it away! Closing his eyes he cried loudly and waited for the never ending nightmare to end.</p><p> </p><p>“Humanity was reminded that day….of the terror at being at their mercy”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Welp, this is my first time posting on here so please be nice!  I don't mind criticism but please don't be rude.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>